cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
A Glass of Ed
"A Glass of Warm Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 1 and the 23rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddisrupts the Cul-de-Sac with his sleepwalking by stealing and subsequently eating everybody's food. Plot It's nighttime and Edd is sleeping tight until he hears some noises and thinks its a robber in his house. Grabbing Jim for protection, he heads downstairs and into the kitchen to see nobody is there. But when opening the one of the fridge compartments, Ed pops out, albeit with a rather swollen belly. Relieved to see it's just Ed, Edd questions what he's doing with all the food. However Ed is too busy eating Edd's food. When Ed approaches Edd, Edd brandishes his cactus claiming "Don't make me use this!". Ed however then takes a bite of Jim and eats the part he bit off. Ed then walks out of the house through Edd's window with Edd calling out for Ed to stop, but Ed doesn't listen and continues walking off. Edd decides that he must get Eddy's help. After Ed leaves, Edd goes to Eddy's house to wake up Eddy and telling him Ed is sleepwalking and eating at the same time. Eddy thinks it's no big deal until he realizes Ed has eaten his food too. Humored by this, Eddy and Edd follow after Ed. It then goes to Nazz's bedroom where Nazz is shown wearing a face mask and two cucumbers on her eyes while she is sleeping. Ed then takes the cucumber on Nazz's left eye and eats it while also taking away Nazz's food. Edd and Eddy peek out from the side of the back door. Ed is then shown breaking down the door with a fridge in his hands, swallowing all the food in the refrigerator whole as he continues to sleepwalk, causing Eddy to laugh hysterically at the sight while Edd shushes him. Ed is then shown sleepwalking into Jimmy's house with Edd and Eddy noticing what is going on through a window. Ed is then shown opening a fridge while also scarfing down the food in it. Edd is concerned that Ed might wake Jimmy. However Eddy is enjoying all of this and wants him to have a seat and watch what is going on as if it were a movie. Eddy eats some popcorn and Edd asks, "Are you going to share those?" Ed then eats the piles of food he was holding. He then takes a slice of bread and sniffs it. He then tosses the bread into the air and eats it. Edd notices that was pretty good and Eddy notes he doesn't know where he puts it all, but then Eddy sees that Ed is not in the kitchen and wonders where did he go. Jimmy is then shown sleeping in his bed. Jimmy then wakes up due to the hideous odor in the air. A shadow then approaches Jimmy and Jimmy takes his sleeping mask off and wonders if the shadow is Santa Claus. Edd and Eddy are then shown investigating the kitchen wondering where Ed is when they hear a cry for help. They then head to Jimmy's room and open the door to find Jimmy's in Ed's mouth with Jimmy trying to struggle out while also being disgusted that saliva is on him. Edd and Eddy are so shocked that they close the door. Eddy notes it is a good thing that he is man of the world while Edd notes that he is terrified beyond rational thought. Eddy opens the door again only to find Jimmy not in Ed's mouth and shivering while also being covered in saliva. Eddy guesses that Ed must have spat Jimmy back out. Edd is relieved, but Eddy says they should get going as he doesn't want to miss Ed getting heartburn. Edd and Eddy are then shown following the piles of food scraps that Ed left behind. Edd then notes that sleepwalking and stealing people's food is one thing, but littering is another. They then see a sausage line going through Ed's window, but Eddy grabs it, however he gets pulled into Ed's room. Edd then comes in telling Eddy to be careful. Eddy then finds a chicken under the couch noting "Finders Keepers!". Edd then points out to Eddy that he found Ed. Ed is then shown sleeping while also having piles of foods around him. Eddy laughs at the sight of Ed sleeping on the food. Edd says Ed looks quite content among the food. "Yeah, like a beached whale," says Eddy. Edd and Eddy wake him up and tell him what he had done in his sleep. Edd and Eddy then sleep over at his house to monitor him. Soon, Ed starts sleepwalking again and goes to other houses getting even more food. They disturb Sarah a little, but she doesn't find out what's going on. "Ed, shut up!" she screams, slamming a toy duck against the floor. Ed walks off and starts eating an apple from a tree, only to fall and grab a pair of woman's underwear hanging from a clothes line with his teeth. The clothes line sends Ed flying and the underwear blows up like a balloon and Ed floats away. Seeing this, Eddy laughs and says, "Oh, that big lug's crackin' me up!" Edd comes up with a plan and by using the odor from Ed's shoes they lure him back to his place. However, he cannot fit through the window because of all the food he ate and is immobilized for the time being. "We got him right where we want him," Eddy says. In the morning, Jimmy crawls out from under the bed he was hiding under and discovers all of his food is missing. His stomach growls, hungry. Then he hears Eddy saying through a megaphone, "Fresh food! Cheap prices! Get your groceries at Ed's Mart!" When Jimmy leaves the house, he sees that all the kids are starving because they don't have any food to consume. The Eds start up the scam Ed's Mart, providing food for the starving kids, from Ed's body that he must've ingested. Thankfully, none ask of where their food had gone. Jonny asks for some Chunky Puffs and Eddy goes to the inventory (AKA Ed) to find them. Jonny gets his Chunky Puffs, commenting on how much he loves them. Ed asks Jonny, "Would you like milk with that?" Eddy agrees saying to Edd, "Can't have cereal without milk." Edd pauses, then makes a disgusted groan and cringes. End of episode. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Jimmy *Nazz *Jonny 2x4 *Plank Cameos *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf Category:CN Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:11m Category:Episodes